Attendant to the development of communications technology, various portable electronic devices are in wide use. These include portable computers, tablet computers, portable cellular phones, and portable music players. Users have ever increasing requirements on data sharing between portable electronic devices for uses such as sharing of pictures and videos.
In the prior art, data sharing between electronic devices generally comprises connecting two devices by using a data cable, setting different access permissions for different devices, and setting shared content of data according to the access permissions by using authentication measures such as a user identity authentication password. This conventional data sharing method is inconvenient in use and has a low sharing efficiency.